


Sam & Dean Make A Porno

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fails to understand that adding a camcorder isn't going to cure Dean of sex!shyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam & Dean Make A Porno

Sam hadn't given much thought, as a kid-- Dean driving off in the Impala at night, coming back in the morning smelling freshly showered. When he bothered to think of it at all, he was grateful-- he'd never wanted to walk in on anyone, let alone _Dean_ , having sex. He'd never taken the girls he liked back to the houses, apartments, hotel rooms when he was a teenager. He'd separated himself as much as possible from his father, keeping everything he could away, his own.

He'd never have thought it was because Dean was _shy_.

Dean was blushing, unwilling to meet Sam's eyes. "I just like it better with the lights off," he muttered, eyelashes casting a long shadow along his cheekbone from the lamplight, a picture-perfect fan of black.

Sam ran his hand up Dean's thigh, spreading his brother's legs wider, cupped his cock, jacking it slowly. "And I like to see you, Dean. Your pretty pink hole just _begging_ for my cock, all tight and hot-- I could spend all day just looking at it, touching it, fucking it open on my tongue. Would you like that, Dean? You want me to spend my time fucking you open?"

"Sam," Dean murmured. He thrust his hips shallowly in Sam's grip but turned his head to the side, into the pillow, eyes shut tight. A light sweat had started to break out on his skin, which glowed gold in the dim light. Sam grinned at Dean's self-consciousness and bent down to take Dean's cock in his mouth, lips pressed tight around the lip of the crown. He tongued the slit slowly, sucking hard at the quick spurt of precome, keeping it in his mouth. He drew off Dean's glans and stretched up to kiss him, sharing the taste between them.

Dean's tongue played shyly along Sam's lips but followed after Sam's retreating tongue, slutty sounds of need trying to make themselves heard from his throat.

"Gonna drive you crazy, Dean," Sam said, drawing back. He kept his eyes locked on Dean's a s he moved off the bed. Dean made quite the picture; pink blush staining his cheeks, green eyes wide, blown-out with arousal, pretty pink cock hard and flush with his belly over his swollen balls.

"Take a fuckin' picture, bitch, it'll last longer," Dean muttered, closing his legs and covering his cock with his hand. The pink on his cheeks darkened and spread to his ears, down his chest.

"Exactly," Sam breathed out and hurried over to their duffle bags. He shoved aside his extra pair of jeans, shirts-- when the hell had he picked up a _bandana_ , what the hell-- before he found what he was looking for.

 

It had been a matter of insurance, more than anything-- taking the camcorders the Ghost Facers had used to tape the fiasco in the Morton house just in case the idiots hadn't deleted their footage when they transferred it onto their computers. He'd kept it out of Dean's hands out of a faint sense of propriety, unwilling to sacrifice a perfectly good camcorder to Dean's mecha-Frankenstein tendencies.

He may have used it to film Dean drooling in his sleep a time or two-- but Dean didn't know that.

Sam set the camcorder down on the night table between the beds, flipping the view-screen out so he could see what was filming from the bed. He turned it on and hit record, glad he'd just bought new batteries.

"What the hell is that, Sammy?" Dean asked, voice high and strained. He'd drawn back on the bed, knees tucked _demurely_ underneath himself, one knee drawn up to hide his cock from view. Or it would have, if he weren't still hard and wet against his abdomen.

"It's a video camera, Dean. I'm going to film us."

Dean ears looked almost painful, they were so red. "That's perverted, Sam," he said, flipping the bed covers up to cover himself. "I'm not going to make a-- a _sextape_ with you."

"I think you will, Dean." Sam crawled back onto the bed and grabbed the blanket Dean was using to cover himself, jerking it out of his brother's grasp with a grin. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, after all-- you're gorgeous."

"I know I'm hot, Sam, but that doesn't mean I want to be part of your freaky porno." He tried to bat Sam's hands away when Sam reached for him, open palms against Sam's chest, pushing him away.

Sam grabbed Dean by the wrists, pinning them to the headboard. His hands clenched down in a firm grip, straining against Dean's struggles. "You can either lie back and take it, or I'm going to get my belt out and tie you to the headboard ," Sam said casually and shifted his hips so he was pressed up against Dean, cock to cock. "Either way you're getting fucked."

Dean let out an aggravated puff of breath and stopped struggling. The blush had mostly faded, showing the smattering of freckles that graced his face. "Good," Sam said and let go of Dean's wrists. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Dean's hips, raising them up like an offering. He glanced at the camcorder and smirked at the picture he made. "Hold your knees for me, Dean," he said, pushing Dean's knees up toward his chest. "I need my hands free for this-- and don't worry. The camera can't see what I'm seeing."

Dean took over Sam's grip on his knees. In reward, Sam held the fingers of his right hand out for Dean, who glared, but sucked them in obediently enough. Sam forced them deeper, toward the back of Dean's throat and grinned when Dean gagged, making his mouth flood with saliva.

Dean coughed when Sam gag hit his gag reflex and tore his head away from Sam's fingers. "Dude, what the hell?" he asked, voice hoarse. Mind off what they were doing, his voice regained his usual gruff confidence.

Sam couldn't have that. "Needed to get them wet," Sam explained as he reached down and probed at Dean's hole with his fingers, wiping the spit around , until the whole area was glistening and wet. He pressed his thumb around the damp rim, just barely pressing inside, before withdrawing and running the pad of his thumb around the outside. "I think spit's enough, don't you?"

"Gonna need a lot of spit," Dean murmured, turning his face to the side, into the curve of his knee.

"None of that," Sam said. He gripped Dean's face in his left hand, turning Dean's face forward. "I want to watch you." He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Dean's in a rough, claiming kiss. Dean's lips, when he drew back, were a dark, bruised red. Sam looked toward the camera and smiled at the way Dean's lips stood out against his pale skin in the small screen.

He spat on Dean's ass and used his fingers to push the saliva inside, never going further than the first knuckle. Dean was virgin-tight, sphincter clamped closed against intrusion, but Sam was patient. After a few minutes of gentle prodding, the hole loosened, only clamping down on Sam's fingers when he pushed in deeper than before, rather than constantly.

"That's good, Dean," Sam said, taking deep, even breaths to encourage Dean's sporadic breaths to calm. "Your sweet little hole is so good for me, opening up so nice. It's making your cock so wet, Dean." He bent down and licked up the precome beading the head of Dean's cock. "You might be shy, Dean, but it's not-- not your cock and not your hole, winking at me, begging for cock." He pressed his fingers deeper, curling his fingers to find Dean's prostate. "Do you want my cock, Dean?"

Dean's fingers were clenched tight on his thighs, fingernails digging into the skin. His voice was strangled and barely audible when he let out a short, tight, _Sammy_.

"That's alright, Dean," Sam soothed as he bent his head, licking the tight skin around his fingers. Dean's ass clenched down on his fingers at the touch of his tongue, so Sam pressed his tongue in alongside his fingers as he rubbed Dean's prostate again. His brother gasped, trying to thrust up into the touch but held almost immobile by the awkward position.

"You're too tight, Dean," Sam said, licking his lips. "I think we're going to need lube after all." He dug into his jeans, discarded on the floor. The tube of lubricant he'd started carrying with him since he'd come back from the cage was there, just as he'd left it. He flipped the top off and squeezed some of the slick into his palm and rubbed his fingers in it, waiting for it to warm.

He stuck his tongue back in Dean's hole as he waited, pushing it past the initial resistance, fucking in and out. Dean made the prettiest little moans when he stiffened his tongue and curled it up to drag out and across Dean's hole and back in again. He moved off to Dean's balls and sucked one into his mouth. The lube, warmed by his body heat, slicked the way for three fingers, which Sam didn't hesitate to push in to the hilt.

Sam let Dean's sac fall from his mouth and bent down to suck at the loose skin linking Dean's balls to his cock. He spread his fingers inside Dean, stretching him loose. When Dean let out a long, high whine, he drew back. He withdrew his fingers and squeezed more lube out of the tube and spre ad it on his cock, still cold.

He put Dean's legs over his shoulders and folded him in half with his weight. "Gonna fuck you now, Dean," he whispered into his brother's mouth. He kept eye contact with Dean as he moved his cock to Dean's hole. Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock down the crease of Dean's ass, circling the rim for a beat before pressing in.

Dean's ass, carefully prepared, gave beneath the pressure. Sam pushed in until the head of his cock popped inside, past the first barrier. He gasped out a breath, balls clenchin g, but held himself still. "Fuck, Dean," he said. He gripped his cock and pulled it upward, enraptured by the visual of Dean's pink hole gripped so tight around him. He looked up and met Dean's eyes; his brother's pupils were blown out, the green surrounding them almost gone but so, so bright.

" _God_ , Sam," Dean gasped out and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair to draw him into a kiss. "Just do it, you're just-- _move_. Come on, Sammy, please."

"I like you talking, Dean," Sam said as he fed Dean's hole-- so fucking _greedy_ \-- another inch of cock. "'Like being able to hear in your voice how hot you are for me. You can hear it my voice, can't you? Hear how good your ass feels?" He thrust in, almost to the half-way point. "'Cause, fuck, Dean, your ass is amazing." He leaned forward and kissed Dean again, keeping his eyes open, gazed locked. "How does my cock feel, Dean? You gonna tell me?"

"It feels good, Sammy," Dean groaned out. He clutched at Sam around his legs and slid his hands down the back of Sam's ribs, unable to reach further from his squashed position. "So fuckin'-- so fucking deep, it should hurt but it doesn't, it doesn't-- don't make me talk, Sammy, please, or at least _turn off the fucking camera._ "

Sam answered that with a thrust of his hips, going deeper, until his pubes were flush with Dean's skin. "That camera, Dean? That camera's not going anywhere. It's going to keep rolling, keep filming, until I come in your sweet, tight little ass-hole. And then after, before I eat my come back out of your hole, I'm going to hook it up to the TV, so you can watch yourself get fucked. You'll see how hot you are, Dean-- how sweet we look together. And I'm going to keep filming us when we fuck until you stop trying to hide yourself away. Until your mouth learns to be just as honest as your hole and begs for what it wants."

"I'm not trying to hide," Dean protested, squirming on Sam's cock, ass clenched down tight.

"Of course not, Dean," Sam said and drew his cock back slow. When he pushed back in, he did it hard, the bed frame smacking against the wall with the force of it.

He started fucking Dean, slow pulls out followed by hard, fast thrusts in. The rim of Dean's hole clutched at him, so reluctant to give up even an inch of Sam's cock. He changed his pace, shallowed his thrusts and slid a lube-slick finger into Dean alongside his cock.

Dean gasped at the touch. His body locked up, clenching down on Sam. He jerked his right hand off of Sam's skin and shoved it between their bodies to jerk himself off. Before he could get more than two pulls, Sam drew his finger from Dean's hole and covered his brother's hand with his own, squeezing Dean's hand, and through it, his cock. "You need to come, Dean?" he asked, jacking their hands slowly.

Dean struggled silently for a moment, trying to dislodge Sam's grip. When he couldn't move his hand outside of Sam's grip, he loosened his own and ducked his eyes. "You gonna make me say it?" he muttered, eyes slanting to the side.

"I'm gonna make you beg, if you're not careful," Sam replied, arching a brow. He tightened his hand and squeezed tight on the upstroke, pleased by the trickle of precome it forced from Dean's slit.

"Bitch," Dean said. He clenched down on Sam's cock in rebellion, then let out a growl. "Fine. Would you jerk me off?"

"'While you fuck me'," Sam prompted. "'Would you jerk me off while you fuck me'." He paused. "A please wouldn't be bad, either."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but broke off when Sam started his previous pace back up again, speeding up slowly. "Fuckin' overachiever, Sammy." He threw his head back and practically _screamed_ when Sam changed his angle and pounded right into his prostate. "Fuck, fuck, please, Sam-- would you-- would you jerk me off while you fuck me?!"

"All you had to do was ask, Dean," Sam purred and sped his hand on Dean's cock. He screwed his hips in fast, hard. When Dean's balls drew up near his body, he leaned over and pressed their lips together, fucking Dean's mouth like he was fucking his ass.

The bed frame pounded into the wall with his thrusts, in time with the quiet gasps Dean couldn't keep from escaping into Sam's mouth. Sam slid his thumb under the crown of Dean's cock, pressed up tight to the ridge.

Dean screamed into Sam's mouth, _loud_ for the first time since they'd started this, and came. His body tried to arch up into Sam while his ass clamped down on his cock, undulating. The jerks of his body fucked himself on Sam's cock, hitting his prostate over and over, drawing out the orgasm. Long ropes of come shot out of his cock and painted them both, one spurt going as far as the underside of Dean's chin.

"Holy fuck, Dean," Sam gasped out. He thrust hard, deep and long, into Dean's spasming channel. His eyes rolled up in his head as he came, soaking Dean's insides.

He kept thrusting through the orgasm, slowing down as he went. Dean's legs fell off Sam's shoulders to cradle Sam in the V of his brother's legs, still shaking with the orgasm. His hole was still clenching down on Sam sporadically, even as he pulled out, trying to entice him back in. When Sam's cock popped out, a slow trail of semen followed him, oozing out to drip onto the bed.

He collapsed on the bed next to Dean, limbs shaky with the after effects. He slapped his hand at the camcorder, grimacing as the red light blinked off. Dean, beside him, glared as he rolled onto his side. "I can't believe what a pervert you are, Sammy," he said, running a hand down the mess on his front. He looked from his hand to Sam pointedly. "You gonna get a cloth?" he asked.

"Why do I have to get up," Sam bitched, rolling off the bed on trembling legs. He padded over to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, then stood in the doorway and looked at Dean. His brother made a pretty picture; legs spread, covered in come, come leaking from his just-visible hole.

Sam wiped himself down with the cloth and moved over to Dean. He threw the cloth on Dean's belly and crawled back between his brother's legs. He started licking his way down Dean's chest, making sure to clean up all the cooling spunk as he went. He moved quickly over Dean's nipple, refusing to linger.

When Dean buried his hand in Sam's hair to draw him back up, he withdrew. He moved off the bed and hooked the camcorder up to the TV, moving quickly. "On your front, Dean, head at the foot of the bed."

"You aren't serious," Dean said. His cock, red and sore looking, twitched against his thigh.

The screen burst into life. "What the hell is that?" came Dean's voice, distorted through the speakers.

"Deadly." Sam moved back to the bed and manhandled Dean into the position he wanted. He had a perfect view-- Dean's round, perfectly shaped ass falling down into his back, and beyond his head, the television.

He watched the TV over Dean's body, spent cock twitching at the sight of Dean on the screen, at the hot echo of what they'd just done.

He could see the mess of his come leaking out of Dean's hole. He took a deep breath through his nose-- taking in the scent of sex, of Dean, of both of them mixed together. He put his mouth to the rim of Dean's ass and sucked.

The Dean on the screen moaned. His Dean, eyes glued obediently to the screen, shuddered and started to harden.

They'd be ready for round two, soon.


End file.
